True Wishes
by viederu saatan
Summary: Videl and Gohan continue their relationship, but Videl has things to do first.(based on married years..n.n;)Please..r&r! It's my first!
1. Default Chapter Title

  
Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z is unhappily not mine! Akria T. made this wonderful manga, and this story was made to appreciate one special couple in the story.  
Author: Viederu  
True Wishes  
  
His velvet finger-tip danced across the lips of the princess that laid beside him. Her eyes still closed, he lifted his hand from her lips, and then toiled with the smooth tresses of her ebony hair that was shortened by her neck. He grinned, as he saw a glimpse of her lips curl up. "Honey..." she slurred still under the spell of sleep. He chuckled softly, and gently kissed her cheek. "Its a brand new day! Things to do, people to see!" He explained to his princess. Once again the woman slurred, "Wha..what..things?" she questioned her enterprising prince. He sat up in bed, and grabbed a pair of dark brown frames from his night-table. "Well, that's what we're suppose to find out!" the woman then pushed her self from the corner of the pillow she was sleeping on, to the fluff of the center. She opened her azure eyes slightly to look at the clock on her night-table. "Oh my gosh! It's..9:00!" Her eyes widened and she quickly removed the linen sheets from her body. "Stupid alarm clock, never goes off!" The mans face formed a questionable look. "What are you suppose to be doing now?" He adjusted his glasses to fit properly on his nose. She scrambled off the bed and over to a tall wooden cabinet. "I have a job interview today." The man's lips lowered, almost frowning. "But Videl, I thought we were going to do something special today..."He trailed off as he saw Videl standing in the middle of the room, jumping with one leg in the air, trying to put panty-hose on. He chuckled as he watched his wife struggle, as she rummaged threw the closet for a business suit. "Gohan, we can still do something, the interview should be over about 3:00,"Videl began to fluff her hair up, to give it more body. She then stared at herself in the dresser mirror, a curve hugging dark violet suit baring her form. Gohan smirked in pleasure in seeing his wife in something that showed her figure. He rose from the bed, his muscular chest open, and hips comforted by a pair of plaid boxers. He walked up to Videl and warped his arms around her petite neck loosely, and he began to kiss her neck softly. She grabbed his hands that dangled, and held them in her own. Videl then closed her eyes slowly. "Gohan..I..I gotta go.." she mumbled. "I know.." Gohan un-tangled his arms from her neck. Videl then turned around, azure eyes staring into his ebon one's, and then embraced him tightly. "Wish me luck," the man nodded in response, and waved to his princess as she left.  
Videl ran threw the glass doors of the large skyscraper. She glided across the glossy marble floor in her purple heels, surprised that she didn't fall. She finally approached her goal, the golden doors of the elevator. As the sliding doors closed, she flung her arm threw them so she could get in. Her lips frayed as she entered, it was full of men. Of course their eyes examined every part of her, even the parts she thought weren't even valuable to a man. The elevator started to move upward, and she reached over to press the button for the seventh floor. As she did so, something had pinched her butt. Again, her lips frayed, her eyes had widened. She then quickly turned around, for her back faced the troop. Her azure eyes narrowed, ebon brows drawn to the center of her face. "Who did that...." she questioned them. A blond haired man raised his forearm into the air, with his lips curled. With speed and accuracy she landed a fist full of power into the mans lower jaw, bruising it easily. "Why you..." The man rubbed his jaw, his right eye had began to tear. The crowd of men stood astonished, and felt the elevator stop. "Seventh floor," sounded the announcer. Videl flipped her ebony hair, and walked out causally.  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of Dragon Ball Z is mine, nor is its characters, though I wish it was!  
True Wishes: Chapter 2  
Author: Viederu  
"Nothing to do but read around here.." Gohan picked up a newspaper that had been placed neatly in front of his apartment door. He let a loud yawn escape from his lips while closing the door. He mindlessly turned the pages of the paper, everything looking about the same in the city. "Hmm.." he stared at the printed words reading them with the least bit of effort. He folded the paper and threw it across the room. "Hurry up Videl, there's nothing to do around here with out you.."  
Videl walked down the office corridors with pride, her hands taking their places at her hips. She approached a pale woman seated behind a counter in the main area. "Can I help ya ma'am?" the woman asked her, fidgeting with some papers on her desk. "I was wondering where Mr.Misamaru's office was," Videl explained to the scrawny woman. "Do you have a appointment?" the woman's attention, once again drawn mostly to the papers. Videl leaned forward near the desk and smiled at the lady. "Yes, I think so.." The woman lifted a brow and then got out a small desk calendar. "Ms. Son Videl?" she continued, "Is that your name ma'am?" Videl nodded in agreement to the woman's question. "His office is located down the hall, last door on the right." The woman pointed at the hall to the left side of her desk. "Thank you,"  
Mr.Misamaru was a big burly man with lots of children; Videl can tell by all the pictures that he had on his desk. "Mrs. Son! Welcome, welcome! Take a seat!" the man had waved his hands motioning her to sit down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. He leaned back more in his seat and his eyes sparkled at his new guest. "As you know, the company here is a great place for woman such as yerself," he continued, "most of the facility are woman anyways, pretty nice ones too." Videl didn't really make great friends with people these days, the only friends she had was basically Gohan's family and her own. "Well, that's great..about the job.." Videl slurred. "Well Hun ya seem perfect for the job, I ain't see any problems wit ya yet." We just met..geez.. she thought, feeling a certain discomfort all of a sudden. "Did you look at my resume?" she glared down at the coffee stained papers with her name on them on his desk. "Of course! And dats why I have so much co..co..confidence in ya!" she sighed heavily and stared up at him still. "Great Dreams Card Company is great to have ya!" The man threw a fat palm at her; she lifted her petite hand and gently shacked it.  
As soon as she got home, her head nearly in her hands, Gohan had tackled her as she opened the apartment door. "Go..Go..Gohan?" she stared into his face, feeling like a kid again. "So how did it go? Got the job?" his questions flew at her. "Ya, ya, ya.." She sat up on the floor looking down at her palms. "Videl, is there something wrong?" Gohan had also sat up and he began to stare into his wife's cerulean eyes. "No, its just..I don't think I got this job because of my talents," she explained, "I think it's because I'm a woman and I'm pretty nice." Gohan lifted his hand and caressed her cheek with it. "That's when you prove them wrong Videl,"  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z isn't mine, never will be...my wishes won't ever come true! ;.;  
True Wishes: Chapter 3  
Author: Viederu  
"The first thang ya gotta do is write a card aboout love, it'll be ya first project! But dun worry sweets, I'll believe it'll be good!" Mr.Misamaru's words throbbed in Videl's head from earlier today. Just like yesterday, the man had still only looked at her for being a woman who was "pretty nice". She had spent the rest of yesterday night in Gohan's arms, thinking of what the fat man would make her write a card about. "Love, now that's something I can write about," she had responded to her boss with the utmost of confidence in her voice. She went deep into thought, thinking of cute little things a wife and a husband might say to each other. *I'm married, this shouldn't be such a hard thing to write* she thought biting on the eraser of a pencil. She tried to think of the things Gohan told her when she was upset or just wasn't in "the mood". Videl stared down at the blank sheets of paper that were strewn on the table. *How come this is taking such a long time? *The thought buzzed in her skull. Her fingers tapped against the table like a drum roll, she started to get annoyed that nothing was coming to her. Gohan stared at his wife for a couple of moments, watching her hands run threw her silk hair. He could tell by the look in her eyes she needed something. "Videl, do you want me to help you..with anything?" He awaited her response. "Gohan, hunny, I got to learn to do these things on my own," she then jotted a couple of words on the paper. "Ugh! Nothing sounds right!" She grabbed the paper and crinkled it in her palms. "Geez..!" Again she tried, this time trying to mix more emotions into her words:  
You're a wish come true  
The only dream I had was you  
The wishes I have always came true  
She then crinkled the paper again, banging her fist against the table. "Damit!" she hollered. Again, Gohan looked up at his wife with concern. He then placed the book he was reading on the table where she was working at and slowly made his way toward her. "Videl..let me help you," he placed his large hands on her shoulders and let his massive chin rest on her head. "Gohan, I don't need help, I have some writers block..or whatever you call it," she closed her azure hues, trying to think of something once again. He smirked and stood upright. "Ok, but if you need any help..you now I will." She opened her eyes and again jotted something down, she thought about how she felt about Gohan:  
Sometimes I pinch myself to see if I'm alive  
But when I still see your eyes, I can tell my wish came true  
And that's to be forever with you  
She then tried to remember what she first wrote down, and mix it in with it:  
You're a wish come true  
The only dream I had was you  
Sometimes I pinch myself to see if I'm alive  
But when I still see your eyes, my smile becomes so wide  
My wish has come true, and that dream was to be forever with you  
..True Wishes..  
Her pencil dragged across the page, her head gently hit the table as she closed her eyes. Gohan again stares over at her, placing what he was doing aside, a mellow grin rides across his face. He then strode over to her, and leaned on the table to take a peek on what she had been writing. "True Wishes?" His words slurred from his mouth.   



End file.
